officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Card-Jitsu Fire
Card-Jitsu Fire is a multiplayer game in Club Penguin Online, similar to the classic mini-game, Card-Jitsu. Music Gameplay Card-Jitsu Fire uses the same cards as Card-Jitsu. The game is set at the Fire Dojo with two rings of stepping stones. The outer ring has an element painted onto each stone, and is also where the players stand. The inner ring has stepping stones with one side blank and the other side marked with a number. When it is a player's turn, the player chooses a stone out of the stones in the inner ring (which are blank side up) and the stones turn over to reveal which number the player chose. Then the player moves that number of spaces around the outer ring. Depending on which element is on the stone that the player landed on, a fire, water, or snow battle takes place. Players all choose a card of the same element and the card with the highest value wins. In addition, some stones are marked with a picture of two cards. This means that players play a round of the original Card-Jitsu with one of their opponents. If a player lands on a stone occupied by another player, they play the original Card-Jitsu against that player. If there are multiple players on the tile, the player can choose which of the players they battle. The last space has all three elements on it. When a player lands on it, they choose whether to do a fire, water, or snow battle. A player's score is measured by their energy level. All the players start with 6 points at the beginning, even Sensei, when you challenge him after you have earned your Fire Suit. A player can gain or lose energy by: *Winning a round of the original Card-Jitsu (the player was awarded by 1 point) *Losing a round of the original Card-Jitsu or an element battle (the player lost by 1 point) In the possible (though uncommon) scenario where a penguin steps onto a stone in the outer ring of a particular element and no penguin was able to play a card of that element, all penguins lose one point. Players who win an element battle simply keep all their points, with no addition. If you lose all your energy, you are out of the game. If you are the only one with energy left, you are the winner. A player who loses all energy is out of the game, and a player who is the only one left with energy is the winner. Rewards Instead of earning Card-Jitsu Belts, a player earns parts to complete their Fire Suit. Defeating Sensei will earn you the Fire Gem, making you a Fire Ninja. There are five parts to the suit. They are: FlameSandals.png|The Flame Sandals Magma Coat clothing icon ID 4120.png|The Magma Coat LavaMask.png|The Lava Mask FieryHelmet.png|The Fiery Helmet Fire Gem Amulet.png|The Fire Gem Stamps :See main article: Card-Jitsu Fire Stamps Gallery Gameplay CJFGameplay1.png|Gameplay with 2 players CJFGameplay2.png|Gameplay with 3 players CJFGameplay3.png|Gameplay with 4 players CJFGameplay4.png|Gameplay with Sensei Match End Screens CJFScreen1.png|1st place in Card-Jitsu Fire CJFScreen2.png|2nd place in Card-Jitsu Fire CJFScreen3.png|3rd place in Card-Jitsu Fire CJFScreen4.png|4th place in Card-Jitsu Fire CJFSenseiScreen1.png|Trying to beat Sensei without the Fire Suit or after losing to him CJFSenseiScreen2.png|Beating Sensei Category:Card-Jitsu